A Seductressss
by Yumacub
Summary: Rated M for Lemon. Nothing but. Danny is older, ridden of his ghost powers, and yet is still a hot young mess. Oneshot from an RP.


It was late, very late, and the streets were almost deserted. Danny's pace slowed a little as he took in his surroundings - the distant sound of sirens, the occasional sound of activity with the buildings as he was walking by, a light mist hanging over the empty streets.

The toned 20 year old had just taken a midnight walk and was just on his way home, dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans. Sliding a hand through his jet black hair that lay scruffily on his head he continued walking normally, his blue eyes scanning the street ahead of him - but perhaps he should have been looking closer at the alleys that he was walking past...

Lying in the darkness, concealed in an alley the young man she sensed was nearing, a very long and dark green snake was poised to strike.

Her eyes were a shining golden color, and her voice was as soothing as a lullaby that could easily lull an infant to sleep.

When the young man neared closer, her tail slithered behind him as he was just walking by and she slid it around his arms and waist a couple times, quickly.

"Wha-...what the...?!" Danny yelped as he suddenly felt a strange sensation on his wrists. Looking down, he saw what could only be a snake tail curling it's way around his arms, pinning them to his waist before looping around again. Instantly his hands were pinned, and he felt the powerful muscles underneath the textured scales easily thwarting any attempt to escape. It confused him greatly as to why there was even a snake's tail so deep in the city, but he already feared that it was hungry...

She quickly moved him back into the deep alley, the moon above them allowing them to see each other in the little light.

"Exsssscussseee me. . . ." She hissed quietly, her golden eyes making eye contact with his baby blue ones.

Swiftly whisked away into the shadow of the alley, Danny could make out the shape of a long and shapely python in the dim light offered by the moon. "Woahh..." he gasped, renewing his struggles to be free of the binding tail around him, but it was no good, he just hung there in the snake's grasp with his feet a small distance off the ground.

"Hang on, you can talk?!" the lad exclaimed, looking up into the golden eyes that seemed to glow in the dark alley. "D'you think you could, you know, let me go? What do you want me for?"

She smiled, her eyes batting gently. "Forgive me, you ssssee- I jusssst essscaped from the local zoo and I really don't wisssh to go back. . . .I'm a bit lonely; even _there_ I was lonely. . . You're the firsssst perssson I've sssensssed outssside of the zookeepersss and I jussst hope I can trussst you to keep me company. . And. . .the reason I can talk is because. . .when I hatched, I was in a lab and they experimented on me. . ." Her coils slightly loosened around him. "I jussst am afraid to let you go because I figured you might be ssscared of me because. . .well, I'm a sssnake." 

Against his better judgement Danny calmed down a bit, stopping his struggling as the snake told him her rather sad story of captivity and loneliness.

"Oh, erm, I see. Well, now you've explained that I suppose I could chat for a little while." he said, feeling a little bad for assuming he was going to be eaten immediately. "Do you have a name?"

Her saddened look faded and she smiled a little again, looking at him in the eyes once more. "Yesss, it'ss Nyasa. What is _your_ name?" She took a chance and slowly let him stand on the ground; the two coils she had around him were uncurling at a slow, gradual rate before placing her tail gently down on the ground.

Danny felt a lot happier with his arms free again, standing on his own two feet as he looked back into the golden eyes. "My name's Danny" he replied, smiling a little now that things weren't looking quite so dangerous. A short awkward silence followed and he rubbed one arm with his hand, trying to think of a conversation one would normally have with a talking python. "Ermm...so do you enjoy being able to talk and being intelligent and stuff?" 

She smiled even more at the question. "Yess, that iss the good part. . .the bad part is the experimentsss were painful...but luckily, I essscaped them too." She winked playfully at the young man in front of her, flicking her tail side to side.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear they were painful, humans can be real jerks sometimes I suppose..." Danny said, shrugging as he continued the awkward conversation. There was something about the playful wink of her golden eye that made Danny think Nyasa wasn't too much of a threat, and he wondered if he might be able to keep her safe from being caught again by the zookeepers.

"Hey, if I could offer you a place to stay, just me on my own in my flat, would that sound good to you? I could bring you food and stuff if you wanted?" 

"Hmmm. . .but. . .what is a 'flat'?" She asked curiously. She knew what a house or apartment was but she had yet to learn this term.

"Oh, a flat, yeah it's just like an apartment, well, mine's tiny, a studio apartment really."

"Oh, I sssssee. . . ." She looked at him with a small but flirty smirk. "Jusssst lead the way, Danny. That would do jussssst fine. . . ." She hissed.

"Great" Danny smiled, trying not to focus on the fact he was now leading a talking serpent back to his humble home. He peered around the corner to check the coast was clear, and motioned to Nyasa to follow him out into the street.

Luckily for them, the streets remained as quiet as they had been before and not a soul saw them as Danny let the snake into his apartment building. "It's not much, but it's home..." he said with a smile as the snake made itself at home and he sat down on a small sofa.

Not long after she entered his living quarters, her coils were just itching to be wrapped snuggly around him. . . .

"Sssso, Danny. . . You mind if I coil you up in a nicssse blanket of sscales? It would make me feel more comfortable. . . . ." She asked tenderly, smiling at him. 

The strange request put Danny on edge a little, though he did have to admit he was also a little curious. "Really? Does it comfort you to wrap around stuff? I'm not sure how I feel about letting a snake do that to me..." he said hesitantly, looking up at Nyasa as she smiled at him. 

"I promisssse not to hurt you. . .It'sss not like I'm human." She said in a sweet and honest tone.

Danny hesitated even more, not sure he should quite so willingly step into the coils of a gigantic python that could speak. But she seemed to be honest and friendly, so he relented.

"Hmm, okay," he said, standing up so that Nyasa could coil him up. "But only for a little bit, it's very late and I need to get to bed."

"Of coursssse, Danny. . ." She replied and easily began to wrap around him, her slender tail circling his ankles and moving up his toned, but thin body. "You have a lovely home, here." She commented to make it less awkward. 

"Oh, thanks, it's quite modest really..." he replied, quietly beginning to enjoy the sensation of the snake's scales slowly winding up his legs. Even with his jeans in the way, he could feel the smooth scales sliding over his lower legs and moving up to his knees in a way that relaxed him.

Her tail passed around his knees, slithering around his thighs just before passing his slightly curved hips.

"Oh, but it'sss very nicssse. . . You live alone already? You look quite young."

"Yeah, I'm alone too...I suppose that's something we have in common." Danny smiled as he said this, realising indeed that he had found someone new to talk to as much as she had found a friendly face in him. A gentle shiver ran up his body as the snake's tail slithered up his legs, pinning them together as it wound around his hips and over his hands. "You've got lovely scales Nyasa..." he added, not sure if the exhilaration he was feeling was because of the nice feeling of being wrapped up or the tension of putting his life in the hands of a strange and talented python. 

"Mmm-hmm; thank-you!" She smiled brightly, laughing a little. Her tail continued around him, her coils growing thicker around him as she passed over his abdomen, gently holding him a little more snuggly.

"The fabric you're wearing is sssoft. . . Your ssskin is keeping my cold blood warm." She smiled.

"Mmm..." Danny sighed, the thicker coils sliding up his body as the tip continued to wind around his torso, higher and higher, ever so slowly. It felt like receiving a long, tight hug that relaxed him amazingly. He smiled when he found he was warming up the python, "I'm glad you're happy here, you can stay as long as you want, until the zookeepers give up their hunt for you or...whatever..." he trailed off as the tail tip slid up to the top of his chest.

She eyed him a bit flirtatiously. "Oh, that would be wonderful. . ." She slowly batted her bright golden orbs at him again and flicked out her tongue silently. Her tail wound delicately around his collar bone, the tip of it sliding over his shoulder and around his neck, slowing her movements.

Danny couldn't help but feel a slight blush appear on his cheeks as the snake's tail wound around his shoulders and she eyed him in a way he usually wished girls to look at him. The movement of the coils around his entire body was very comforting, pressing tight against his toned body as it slid slowly around his neck, almost...alluiringly.

She squeezed his entire body with her coils some, and smiled when she saw him blushing. Her plan on getting him to trust her to keep him safe was working. . . "How does that feel?"

"Ahh..." he moaned slightly, the soft sound escaping his lips as the snake's coil cocoon gripped his body tightly, safely and securely. His whole body was rubbed everywhere by the cool scales, their gentle texture he could feel even through his shirt.

"Feels...good, really good actually..." he said, the red in his cheeks increasing, as if despite her cool scales Danny's body was heating up.

She hissed in a bit of a seductive whisper.  
"I'm ssssssssso glad you enjoy my coilsss. . ." She flashed a couple rainbow rings through her eyes, staring at his blue ones.

The winding coils squeezing his body combined with the hot, seductive hiss of the python was getting a little too much for Danny to bear and he was getting hot under the collar. Looking up to watch the snake as she hissed her words to him, his eyes met hers just as her golden eyes rippled with something else.

Danny's baby blue eyes widened at the sight and his pupils throbbed and shrank slightly, but it was over quickly and they returned to normal. "Wha, what was that?" he asked as the rings of light had a different effect on his constricted body. The colours, the coils, the hisses, all led to a bulge twitching into life in his jeans and white boxers.

Her eyes quickly snapped down to the coils wrapped around his lower body and she smirked slightly before looking back up at him, knowing what he was starting to experience. She felt his body increasing in temperature with all that she was doing.

"Oh. . .You mean thissss?" She hissed with a bit of mirth in her slippery voice as her eyes began pulsing out the rings of color again.  
Every color on the human spectrum repeated in her eyes; spinning slowly at first but gradually were speeding up, flowing into the next color smoothly as her coils pulsed softly against his skin and clothes.

Danny's eyes looked into her own golden orbs again and this time were locked in. Her eyes were awash with beautiful colors that at first fascinated him and drew him in, inviting him to relax completely while the python took care of him.

Down in his pants all subtlety was over as a boner grew, his cock stiffening quicker now that he was caught in her hypnotic display and pressing his groin against her coils.  
"Yeahhhh...that..." he muttered as his own eyes pulsed one ring, then another, slowly mimicking Nyasa's as his eyes grew wide

The feeling of his slender but still somewhat muscular body pressing closer to her coils and cool scales sent a gentle wave of warmth in her as well. "Ohhhh, you really like my eyesssss, hmmmmm Dannyyyy. . ?" She dragged her question out, flicking her tongue slowly in front of him. 

"Your eyes..." he replied, repeating her words as she hissed them close to his face, her tongue flickering out in the air, "they're...so...I can't..." he stammered, struggling to concentrate on making sentences as he found his mind melting away. He felt like he could trust Nyasa to think for him, to submit to her would be good, and his body was agreeing with him as the coils twisted around him. His dick got as stiff as it could get in the tight confines of the cocoon as he was strangely turned on by all the physical and mental stimuli presented by his new friend. Danny's eyes were beginning to speed up, spinning faster as they mirrored the view before him and his eyelids began to rise and fall a little.

"Hold on, Danny. . ." She spoke quietly before gently but somewhat quickly uncoiling him and sitting him softly down on the couch before she removed a last, thick, muscular coil away from him.

"You musssst be ssso hot in thisss houssse and with thossse. . . _clothesss_ covering you along with my coils. . .You should allow your ssskin to be free of that fabric. . .Don't you agree?" Her eyes continued to swirl, glowing with hypnotic and enticing colors.

Even while she was uncoiling him she managed to maintain eye contact with the mesmerized boy, Danny's eyes glued to Nyasa's as she let him back down onto the couch, his tenting clothes now revealed to her hungry eyes.

"Sssso hot..." he repeated, her words suggesting his actions as he clumsily began to unbutton his jeans. "Free of fabric..." he muttered as they dropped to his ankles and were kicked off. All the while Danny was undressing the snake continued to steal away his willpower, her alluring eyes seducing him completely, and once his shirt was off a smile was beginning to curl across his lips. The moment he slipped his boxers off, his dick springing up now it was free to stand up fully, a wide smile was set on his face and he was moments from submitting completely. 

She eyed him tastefully, flicking her tongue out as she especially looked at his abs. . .He was a strong one alright. He was absolutely gorgeous in her eyes and she wanted more of him.

She hissed softly before picking up all of his scattered attire and dropping them into an empty corner.

"Yessss, Danny. . . It'ssss time. . ." She hissed, the white noise was crisp in her sensual words.

Danny's swirling eyes continued to stare deeply into the snake's, absorbing more and more of the spirals until his mind was full of them and had no more room for thinking for himself any more.

With a *ping* sound he stood up straight, his tanned and toned body looking muscular and hot in the moonlight coming in through the curtains. His nice-sized package was hard and ready, throbbing at the sensation of being under Nyasa's control. His blue eyes were gone, replaced by the spinning glowing lights, and he was her plaything.  
"Yesss..." he whispered in response, totally entranced.

She smiled mischievously and teasingly flicked her tongue to touch the tip of his nose.

"That'sss a good boy. Now jusssst relaxssssss~" She hissed softly as her tail again began to slide around his neck, choosing that as her starting point. She already felt a bit of sweat along his neck, knowing he was completely aroused by her enchanting qualities.

His skin felt so smooth and strong against her scales; her own arousal rising by how incredibly sexy the young man looked and talked. His raspy voice was alluring in itself; combined with the hiss he repeated from her words, it had an even greater effect on the serpent's hormones that was telling her to prepare for pleasure with this lad.

Danny's body, tense with arousal, relaxed at her touch and command, his lean yet muscular frame melting into her tail as it began wrapping around his neck and shoulders. He now felt the full sexy effect of her scales as they rubbed delicately across his strong body sending goosebumps across his arms while his member felt harder than it had ever been before.

She made sure she wasn't holding him too tightly, just yet as her undulating tail continued coiling down and around his nearly slick-with-sweat body as it reached his chest, pressing only a bit deeper there. "Yesssssssss. . . . ."

"Ahhhhh..." Danny gasped as his mistress's tail descended ove rhis shoulders and chest, enjoying the sensation as she curled around him. His body was hot and prepared, and he gently swayed into the coils as they descended over his nipples. His eyes were lidded a little, still spinning quickly, as he just listened to her hisses and felt her coils claim him. It had certainly been the right decision to let her into his home...

Her tail enveloped further around his torso, crawling over his abs, slowing down. She began to bob her head in a wave-like motion, slow and continuous. "That'sss it Danny. . .Relaxsssss. . . Ssssleeep with me. . ." She hissed, her tongue flickering out sensually.

Danny's chest and abs flexed with the pleasurable sensation of the coils curling around him, sliding further and further down his body and filling his mind with love for Nyasa.

"Ssssleep...with...youuuu..." he repeated, his head rolling around on his neck as his eyes continued to follow hers in the complex bobbing motions, his eyelids rolling up and down.

She snickered a little, hissing in the process. "That'sss the idea." She murmured in amusement. Her tail slid over his waist but skipped over his hips where his member was straight out in front. Her tail curled around his thighs and began to tighten her coils now on him.

His head continued bobbing with her's, a dumb happy grin on his face as his member twitched at the idea of sleeping with his beautiful mistress, sticking out from the confines of the coils that now slid around his legs. They got tighter, pressing her textured skin against his as is slid smoothly across his tanned flesh, getting soft groans from his mouth.

She smiled, slowing her head movements as her tail slithered around his lower legs and finally reached a stop at his ankles. Her coils were all placed int the right location as she moved the big thick one that was over his waist down to his hips, since that's where her own aroused area resided. . . . . . She hissed softly.

Danny was helpless to resist now, fully coiled up and completely entranced. He wanted to please his mistress so much, for she made him feel so good. Her coils squeezed him tightly but gently as she positioned herself carefully around his waist.

She delicately slid onto his stiff cock, squeezing him whole in the process as she hissed deeply in a whisper. Her eyes pulsed faster with extraordinary colors of light.

"Ohhhh...Nyasaaaa..." Danny groaned as he felt himself enter the seductive snake, grinning madly as she fed him more of her incredible, addictive spirals. His eyes went wide as they got faster, pulsing and enticing him to push deep inside her, which he did with glee.

Her tongue slipped out with thick, seductive hisses as she began moving slowly back and forth on him, her coils pulsing his body at the same time. "You want thiss sssweet erotic pleeaassure, Danny. . . . .My sssssssssweet Danny. . . . ."

The feeling was incredible and Danny's hips bucked to thrust his whole impressive length into the python's tight slit, his body sweating in the tight cocoon as she squeezed in time with each pump up and down his member. Even her pussy squeezed him, and he found he was moaning loudly as she hissed to him. "Ohhh man, I want it so much...give me pleasssure forever..."

She squeezed him even tighter, moaning quietly herself because of the pleasure he gave her as well. "Oh Danny. . .I'm impressssssed. . .~" She teased him and tightened around his member, loving the deep push of his member in her warm, slick muscles.

Danny's member throbbed with each thrust, leaking precum which dribbled from the snake's slit, lubricating her coils as they slid around his hot naked body. "Ohh...mmm...thank youuuuuu..." he groaned in response, his face bright red from the constriction and incredible sex. Combined with the hypnosis Danny was soon ready to burst. "Ohh god I'm gonna cum..."

She smiled happily, moaning and hissing here and there. "You're sssso welcome, my beautiful young man. . . . ." She leaked a bit as well, twisting her coils around him and lying themselves down on the couch horizontally. She let him be on top, her face underneath his as her tongue flicked at his nose. At his last words, she smiled more. "Go ahead and releassssse yourssself, Darling. . . ~"

Danny grinned as she gave permission, and came inside her. Spurt after spurt filled the snake as he continued to hump her coils until he finally came down from the wave of ecstasy. He lay on top of her, still confined to the coils that twisted around him as he kissed her scales gently, his eyes spinning a little slower.  
"Mmmm...sssso good..." he muttered as his member slowly softened inside her.

She released herself to him right after and she hissed at the same time, moaning quietly. She tightened her coils even more around him as a reflex. "That'ssssssss my good Danny. . . . . ."

Danny smiled as she praised him, still panting and sweaty after the exertion, and he looked up at her with a happy face and spinning, swirling eyes. Gently his hands caressed her scales as he continued to feel devotion towards being her lovely slave.

She slowly stopped her hypnosis as her eyes flashed the last ring before her eyes turned golden again. She removed herself from him, but still had him safe and secure in her coils as she loosened her grip a bit so he could breathe better. "Now ressssst, Danny. . .You deserve a good night'ssss sssssleep. . ." She hissed and laid him on his side, licking his cheek briefly before nuzzling her head by his face.

Danny sighed happily as she allowed him to let sleep take him in the afterglow of their passionate sex, the spirals continuing to spin through his mind while he slept, although they weakened considerably. 


End file.
